The Seven Heavenly Virtues
by white pedal
Summary: The virtues are what bring people closer to God, but instead it was bringing two people from different worlds together and seeing each other in a whole new light. Based off of "The Seven Deadly Sins" Atem/OC pairing
1. Temperance

_After I finished my Seven Deadly Sin's story I thought it was high time I started another segment with Atem and my OC, It took a lot of planning but it was worth it, Enjoy._

* * *

_Gentleness, self-control; against such things there is no law. Training us to renounce ungodliness and worldly passions, and to live self-controlled, upright, and godly lives in the present age, But I discipline my body and keep it under control, lest after preaching to others I myself should be disqualified. _

* * *

Atem was trying to catch the fish that were passing through his feet. It wasn't helping the Egyptian since the intense heat was making it difficult for him to concentrate to get them, but why is Atem, the prince of Egypt, catching fish in a river? Shouldn't the priest Seto order his servants prepare him something delicious from the kitchen and then have that hot meal served to him on his throne.

Sadly that wasn't the case, because one he is not at the palace, and two he's not even in Egypt. He was stranded in the desert in the land of Israel, about one week ago he went in his fathers place to go to Israel to negotiate with the king, Atem's father wasn't feeling well and had to stay behind until he recovered his health. When Atem got to the kingdom many of the citizens were giving him the evil eye, they didn't take kindly to Egyptians since they have a dark history together, the entire Hebrew village was secretly cursing the future pharaoh of Egypt as he was being escorted to the palace. When he entered the palace to meet the pharaoh of Israel to talk about peace between their nations he was immediately furious at the prince's presence, Atem was trying to reason with him but the other king wanted nothing to do with the son of the pharaoh of Egypt nor the country itself and he had sent his guards to go after the boy. Atem ran out of the palace and threw the village where people were throwing rocks at him, he knew he had to get out of the village before he ended up killed.

Atem found himself in the outskirts of Israel, he saw a hut up the hill near a river and thought he would spend the night there until Seto and the royal court can find him. What he didn't know is that someone else was living in that hut, a woman around his age came to the hut and was not happy to see an intruder in her home, and seeing he was Egyptian on top of that just made her even more angry. As the guards were searching for him she was going to turn the Egyptian in but he pleaded to her not to and promised to do what she says. That's when she decided to have a change of heart, she let him stay under the condition that he earned his keep by doing chores around the hut, when Atem was in the clear he asked for the woman's name. She told him her name was Soraya and Atem was shocked that even though he told her he was a prince of Egypt she made him sleep outside of her hut, just because she spared him from getting killed from the guards that doesn't mean she takes kindly to him either.

Today Atem is to catch the fish for dinner to earn his keep and that is why he is in the river, failing miserably at catching the fish with his bare hands. Atem was incredibly hot so he had to take off shirt, he was willing to do anything to keep cool.

Atem sighed and wiped his "This is proving to be difficult, at this rate I doubt I will get any fish tonight for Soraya," Atem's stomach started to growl and he looked annoyed "And that means we won't have any food."

Atem knew Soraya will be upset that he didn't get anything for dinner. She was gone to the village to get some herbs from the market place, she told Atem that he needed to get some fish so when she gets back with the herbs she can cook them something to eat. Only if he caught the fish.

Atem glared at the fish who were swimming around his feet, taunting him and swam by his feet. Atem growled.

"If you think you will win this battle, you are solely mistaken!" Atem tries again to catch hold of the fish.

They were swimming fast and Atem was practically moving everywhere in the water, trying desperately to get the fish, he was still failing miserably and gabbed his spiky hair in frustration.

"Ugh! It's hopless, how am I suppose catch these fish before Soraya returns by sun set!?"

Atem looked at the sun as it was about to set "Soraya will be back soon and I believe when the sun hits that tree in thirty minutes-" Atem stops as he realized something, he was worried about not eating fish if he didn't catch any for Soraya to cook, and the sun will set soon. He had an realization of what this can become, what can help him succeed in his goal for dinner, he suddenly smirked at the fish.

"I think I have an idea to solve this problem," he said, he looks up.

"It's game time!"

Atem had decided to turn this fishing expectation into a game, he already came up with the rules.

"Now the rules are simple," he looks at the fish "I must catch as many of you as possible before the sun hits that tree over there because that is when Soraya will return with her herbs. If I win I get food and If I lose I don't have dinner."

It was obvious to Atem now, this was a real challenge for him. He loved games for as long as he can remember as a child, these fish were like game pieces to him now and since he always won at games he made his chore into one he was confident he was going to win this battle.

As a fish started to move by him he suddenly caught one. He brought the fish up and threw it in the basket.

"That's one." Atem says.

Finally he was winning the fight. He caught a few more fish, when he looked up he saw that the sun was close to hitting the tree and he saw someone coming up the hill. It was a young woman in a brown robe carrying a weaved basket of herbs, Atem was wide eyed.

"_Soraya! I better make this quick!"_ Atem caught four more fish and just needed one more fish. Atem spotted it and was trying to catch it before the Hebrew girl came, However it proved to be difficult since it was very stubborn and had no intentions on becoming food.

"Come on! Almost there!" As Atem was trying to catch the fish, he stepped on something slippery and he began to lose his balance, he gave out a yelp as he fell into the water.

* * *

Soraya came back to the hut and set the herbs on the table. She looks around and there was no sign of the Egyptian man anywhere.

"Where is he?" Soraya says "He should be here with the fish."

Soraya heads outside to the river to find him. She told him that he had to catch some fish for dinner and she had to get herbs to make the dish, and if he failed than neither of them will eat. When she got to the river she was surprised to find a full basket of fish, but the question was this: where is Atem?

She saw bubbles coming from the river and narrowed her eyes to get a better view, then something came out of the water. What came up was a wet flop of hair that was black and red with blonde in it, the figure was soak and wet and it wasn't long until the hair unnaturally started spiking up and it splashed onto Soraya, when she opened her eyes she blushed as she saw Atem without his shirt on, revealing his lean and tanned body being kissed by the sunset. The water was streaming his body as his wet blonde strands framed his face as they stuck to his cheeks, Atem had a triumphant smile on his face as he held the fish in his hand.

"I win."

* * *

_Chapter is in progress, please R&R, thank you:)_


	2. Charity

"_In all things I have shown you that by working hard in this way we must help the weak and remember the words of the Lord Jesus, how he himself said, 'It is more blessed to give than to receive.'" _

* * *

"Atem, if you don't want to blow your cover stop squirming in your robe!" Soraya hissed silently at Atem who was trying to get his hood to stay on top of his head. It was difficult for him since his hair was abnormally spiky, let alone defied the laws of gravity and he was trying not to bring attention to himself as he was trying to fit into the crowd.

Soraya decided to take Atem to town to keep him out of trouble, she didn't want to leave him alone at the hut because there had been rumors that the guards are still looking for Atem. The king of Israel is still trying to find the prince, he believe's that Atem is still among the land and he is determined to find him and have him beheaded and Soraya believes if she left Atem alone there was no doubt they would travel to her hut and find him. Soraya believes it would be best for him to tag along with her so she could keep an eye on him, seeing she doesn't want to take any chances of seeing Atem's head end up on a spear for the whole kingdom of Israel to see.

"I'm sorry Soraya, but this just won't stay on my head." Atem says as he continues to struggle the cover his head.

Soraya sighed "Well you can't blow our cover, so you'll just have to make the best of it."

Atem was looking around the market place where he spot a squash and picked it up to examine it. He looks at Soraya "Well I suppose struggling with a head dress is better than wearing nothing at all, especially since the king is still on my tracks to hunt me down and have me executed."

Soraya, who was doing some shopping herself, stopped and suddenly flushed madly. The image of Atem came into her mind from the time he was catching fish for their dinner, as he was not wearing his shirt and cape and his tanned sun-kissed body shun in the sun.

"Soraya?" Atem says "Are you alright?"

Soraya snapped out and looked back at Atem, then she gave him an annoyed look "That's none of your concern! just keep shopping, and don't make yourself known!" Soraya went back to shopping for fruit, still red to the face.

Atem sighed and went back to shopping. He couldn't understand why she was still being so cold to him even though he did understand why Soraya, along with Israel, hate his guts. The Hebrews and Egyptians have a dark history together, while the Egyptians belong to a polytheistic religion,worshiping numerous gods like the Egyptian gods, Soraya and her people belong to a monotheistic religion, believing and worshiping one god, and time and again they fought because of their disagreements of each others religion. It was also the fact that the Egyptians had enslaved the Hebrews for their belief's to build their kingdom, he understood the hatred but what he didn't understand is why Soraya was still being cold to him even when he was being nice and trying to earn his keep.

"Hey you little brats!" yelled a deep voice "what do you think you're doing!?"

Atem turned around and he saw two palace guards. They were glaring at two small children who wore worn out rags as clothes and looked like they were starving, a little boy was crying as he stood behind a girl who was older than him, standing her ground and glared right back at them. She was holding a bag of gold.

"Where did you two get the money!?" One guard demanded.

The girl exclaimed at them "For your information me and my brother earned that money from performing!"

The other guard laughed "Street rats like you don't earn money."

"They probably stolen it." Said the other guard.

Atem was shocked at what he was hearing, those guards who are supposed to be serving the king and protect the people are harassing homeless children. What Atem didn't realize was that Soraya witnessed the harassment as well and was already seeing red, she growled and waltzed over to the scene.

"What do you think you're doing!? these are just children!"

The guards sneered at the fifteen year old "Miss, these children are thieves, they are holding a bag of gold."

"And we keep telling you," the little says "We eared it from dancing! we stolen from no one, we swear on the Lord's name!"

"Spare us child!" The guard attempted to grab the bag from the child and they began to tug the bag back and forth.

It wasn't until Soraya punched the guard in his jaw and he dropped to the ground. The bag fell to the ground and she picks it up and give it back to the little girl, Soraya glares at the soldiers.

"How dare you abuse your position as soldiers and bully the defenseless," Soraya hissed "You are suppose to be protecting the rights of all citizens and you are treating these children like they have committed murder!"

The soldier got up and wiped his mouth "Insolent bitch! how dare you hit a soldier, that is considered a crime!"

When the soldiers went to grab her, a man stood in their path.

"Stop this at once!" Atem exclaimed.

The soldiers stopped "Stand aside! this has nothing to do with you!"

"Yes it does, I will not tolerate you causing harm to her or these children!"

The guards glare at him "And what makes this woman and these brats your business?"

"Because they are citizens who's rights are being threatened because you accused these children of stealing when you have no proof they did. And you were also about to put your hands on her!" Atem says pointing to Soraya.

The guards sneered "Well then, if you wish to be the hero, how do you plan to pay for these people?"

Atem knew these men were just after the money. It disgusted him to the point it actually made his stomach turn, and as much as he wanted to punch them out he couldn't because that will lead to a fight and it will reveal his identity as the future pharaoh of Egypt. Not only will he be executed, but since Soraya was hiding him she will be found guilty as well and her life would be in danger also and Atem was not going to risk Soraya getting executed.

Then he looked at his rist and saw his golden bracelet. He looks up at the guards and back at the bracelet, Atem knew what he had to do. He took the gold bracelet off and the guards, Soraya and the two children went wide eyed in disbelief while Atem just shoved it into the guards hand.

"Take this. it's worth more than the money they have. You got what you wanted, now be gone!"

The guards look at the bracelet in awe "This is pure gold! where on earth did you get this!?"

"I happen to be a merchant that sells gold," Atem lied" but it disgusts me that you lust for fortune and bully the helpless. You two shame your honor as soldiers to the king and the people of Israel."

The guards sneered at Atem and they walked away. Atem turned around where Soraya and the children were looking at Atem as he had grown a second head, he smiled at them.

"Are you two alright?" Atem says as he kneels down to the their height.

They just nodded, suddenly Atem took off another gold bracelet and gave it to the older girl.

"Take this, you need this more than I do. Just don't let the guards see it with you."

Then the children smiled brightly at the tanned man. They ran up and hugged him, Soraya saw this and she started to have a smile creep on her face.

"Thanks Mr.!" the little boy says "We won't forget what you did for us!"

The girl looks at Soraya with admiration "You sure are a lucky woman to have him as your husband, I hope I marry someone like him when I grow up."

Soraya was taken back by that statement and turned red while Atem did also. The children giggled and waved goodbye, then they left, Atem and Soraya just stood in one spot still flustered.

"Did those children just confuse us as a married couple?" Atem asks unsure.

Soraya shook her head violently "That's ridiculous! why would they?"

Soraya looks up at Atem, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Soraya asks.

Atem wiped a tear away "You have to admit, we do argue like a married couple Soraya. Not to mention that you always scold me about chores, you remind me of my friend Mahaad."

Atem stops after mentioning his friends name. Atem lost his smile and ended up frowning, he started to remember Mahaad, Mana, Shada, Karim, Seto, Isis and Shimon and how much he misses them. Then Atem started to remember his sick father, he was thinking how much all of them were worried about him and if he will ever return home, Atem worried about his fathers health ever since he became bed ridden. The prince of Egypt started getting home sick.

Soraya looks at him "Are you alright Atem?"

Atem came out of his train of thought and looked at the Hebrew girl "Oh..it's nothing."

Soraya didn't believe him "You were thinking of your family back at Egypt weren't you?"

Atem sighed, Soraya was a sharp one "Yes. I was."

"...Oh." Soraya says "...Well, I'm sure you will see them again. It's only a matter of time."

Atem looks at Soraya "You really think so?"

Soraya started to smile a bit "Of course, you're the future pharaoh of Egypt. It's no doubt they will be looking for you."

Atem smiled at her "Thank you Soraya," Atem reached into his pocket and brought out a purple diamond necklace "Here, I bought this for you today at the market place."

Soraya was wide eyed as she took the necklace into her hands "Atem...you got this..for me?"

Atem nodded "It's a thank you present for keeping me hidden and letting me stay at your hut. Even though I have to sleep outside, but it's better than no where. You were generous to let an Egyptian into your him even if it was a great risk, I want to show you my gratitude."

Soraya was silent for a moment as she continued to look at the necklace in disbelief. All this time she gave Atem the cold shoulder and made him sleep outside the hut, she started to feel awful for how she treated him and felt that she didn't deserve what he gave her.

"Thank you," she said "And you were very brave for helping those children. But won't you need those bracelets?"

"Atem shrugged "They are just material, I don't need them. Besides earlier today when we were shopping I traded my gold earrings to by you the necklace."

Soraya went wide eyed. The Egyptians she met were materialistic and selfish, but Atem had just given up not only his two gold bracelets to the guards and the homeless children but now knowing he gave up his two earrings to give her a gift she felt even more guilty.

"Soraya? are you coming?" Atem asks her, she snaps out of her trance.

"Coming!" She starts running towards Atem and the two of them began to walk back to her hut.

"Atem," Soraya spoke "I decided..that you don't have to sleep outside anymore. You may sleep in my home."

Atem blinked "Really? I thought I was forbidden to step foot into your hut?"

Soraya blushed "..Well...seeing what you did back there, you proven that you are...trustworthy."

Atem smiles "I'm honored," Atem looks at the ingredients for tonight's dinner "So what do you plan to prepare tonight Soraya?"

Soraya looks at him with a smile "Well if you like, you can help me prepare it. It's an old recipe my mother used to make."

They continued talking as they headed for the hut.

* * *

_Please R&R_


End file.
